


Debts

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Debts

Dillon quickly stopped the car as he saw a figure stumbling on the sidewalk. He got out to see if the person needed help and quickly panicked when he realized he knew who it was. 

“Ziggy? What the hell happened?”

  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You’re clearly bleeding, bruised, and can barely stand upright.”

“I’ll live.”

“Zig, just tell me what happened.”

“I was trying to get money to pay back my debts.”

“How?”

The green ranger sighed, “I was gambling. They didn’t like when I won.” 

“You got beat up for winning?” Dillon wrapped an arm around his friend.

Ziggy sighed, “Yeah. I just wanted to pay off some debt... I’m never getting free from it, am I?”

  
“You’ll figure something out,” Dillon assured as he helped Ziggy into the car.

Once back to the garage, Dillon got his friend into their shared room and grabbed a medical kit. 

Ziggy had a black eye, was bleeding from a few different locations, at least one needing stitches, and even more bruises.

“I didn’t know you gambled.”

Ziggy looked away, “I used to quite a bit before I completely lost my reputation around the cartels. It was one of the only things I was good at.”

Dillon shook his head as he finished bandaging Ziggy. “Just try not to get beat up anymore, okay? Maybe you should give up the gambling.”

  
Ziggy nodded slowly, his mind churning, trying to come up with other ideas to pay off his debts.


End file.
